Episode 003: Flaky and Fluffy, Leave It to Suu!
Synopsis Nadeshiko tells Amu that the two should become friends. However, Amu sees it as a trick to get her to join the Guardians. Nadeshiko can't believe she figured it out, so instead she tries to bribe her with pictures of Tadase. Amu nearly caves in, but Ran and Miki manage to help her. Nadeshiko then convinces Amu to go together to Tadase's house. The two meet in the school's kitchen to make some snacks. Amu aks if they're even allowed in the school's kitchen, but Nadeshiko tells her it's a benefit of being a Guardian. Nadeshiko warns Amu about using the word "Prince" around Tadase. Together, the two begin to make the tart for Tadase while Ran, Miki, and Temari watch. Miki even draws a picture of what the completed tart would look like. Nadeshiko leaves to get some fruit for the garnish when the sweet has come out of the oven and tells Amu to take care of the rest. Amu ponders about why she does not improves any domestic skills, but a last voice encourage her. Ikuto interrupts the two and attempts to steal the last egg. After Ikuto and Amu have a "moment", Nadeshiko comes back in and Character Changes with Temari, becoming an agressive character wielding a naginata. During the fight between Nadeshiko and Ikuto, Ikuto makes the nearly finished tart fall to the ground trying to dodge from the naginata. Ran and Miki try to encourage Amu to Character Change, also, but she's frozen as she looks on as the tart falls down before breaking and becoming ruined. Then the green egg hatches as Su, Amu's third Guardian Character, emerges. Trying to make things better, she Character Changes with Amu and makes a giant whirlpool of batter, pulling the six inhabitants of the room into it. Amu tries to get Ikuto to tell her what the Embryo is, but Ran distracts her by revealing the fate of the tart. Tears on her eyes and consumed by sober, Amu hides her sadness, tries to make her alright. Ikuto watches her with a unemotional expression before leaving with Yoru. Nadeshiko suggests remaking the tart, but Amu explains how there wasn't enough time or supplies. Su then comforts her, saying there was not enough dough to make another tart, but they could make something else and Character Changes once again. Miki draws another picture, this time of the completed cookies. Su almost drops the cookies when she lands on the tip of the plate they were set on, but Amu manages to catch them on her apron. At home, Amu starts deciding on how to wrap up the cookies. Ran Character Changes with Amu and leads her to write a very embarrassing note to Tadase. Then the Guardian Characters wrap up the note with the cookies, almost tricking Amu. She rewraps it saying she can't give him something as embarrassing as the first package. The one she wrapped had a big red ribbon while the one the three wrapped had a big green ribbon, the major difference between the two. A cutscene shows Ikuto and Yoru lying under the stars eating cookies. Yoru is complaining of how the green egg belonging to Su wasn't the Embryo while Ikuto seems a little distracted. Ikuto shrugs his thoughts about Amu off. While Amu waits for Nadeshiko at a park with Ran, Miki, and the package she placed in a bag, Su shows up, hitting Amu in the face with a similar bag, but inside is the package with the green ribbon. That bag slips into her hands while the one she had been holding falls onto the ground. She is reprimanding Su and is surprised when Tadase arrives instead of Nadeshiko. Panicking, she inadvertently gives him the snacks containing a love note inside, but doesn't know it until Ran, Miki, and Su hold up the bag with the package inside that has the red ribbon on it. Amu sneaks into Tadase's house with the two Guardian Characters to retrieve the gift, but, just as she's about to grab it from Tadase's desk in his room, she meets his Guardian Character, Kiseki. He explains to her what the Embryo is and what it is capable of. When Amu tries to get Kiseki to tell her what Tadase's wish is, Tadase himself comes into his room to check on Kiseki and finds her. Amu creates a loud scream, after Tadase caught her. The two, along with their guardian Characters, go outside and Tadase brings up her joining the Guardians. He explains that with her, the Guardians would become stronger, as she can do a Character Transformation, which none of the Guardians have mastered yet. While she thinks about her crush on him, she calls him "prince" and discovers that Tadase Character Changes into someone set on world domination whenever he hears the word. She freaks out wondering what to do when Nadeshiko, Kukai, and Yaya show up. She then learns that Tadase's wish is for world domination. Putting the pieces together, she asks the three if they were helping and when they all said yes, she asked why. They all answered with "because it's something to do." Amu doesn't believe their answer and calls the Guardians ridiculous. Soon after, Tadase returns to his normal self and sulks in a corner by himself. Hesitantly, Amu tries to talk to him, but he cuts in and tells her that's how he is every time he Character Changes. He says she must be disgusted with him, yet she says she isn't and nearly called him "prince" again. Tadase says he wished to become stronger and that leads to Amu seeing that he, that they all were like her, as they had all wished to become someone else. Before she could get distracted again, Ran, Miki, and Su hold out the gift with the red ribbon. She gives it to Tadase, stuttering over her words. Yaya says they smell like cookies and starts whining, saying she wants some, so Tadase suggests that they share them. At her home, Amu is feeling very tired and Su is upset because they couldn't give away the gift with the green ribbon. The former gets angry and says that everything that happened that day was because of the latter and she should think about what she did. Amu steps outside and glances at the Humpty Lock and looks as her Guardian Characters follow her outside. She tells them that nothing good has happened since they showed up in her life, but then says that not all of it was so bad as they look up at the stars. The next day, the Guardians announce Amu as their new member, the Joker. She blushes as everyone turns to look at her, and Amu let out a yell that a suprise struck at her that she is becoming a Joker. Major Events *First appearance of the Guardian Character Su. *Nadeshiko and Tadase show their Character Change. Gallery ep 3,2 .jpg|Amu in her apron Shugo Chara! EP3 - Apron Panorama.png|A panorama of Amu's apron outfit ep 3,3 .jpg|Nadeshiko winks at Amu ep 3,5 .jpg|Nadeshiko and Amu preparing batter ep 3,9 .jpg|Amu holding her baked Tart shell ep 3,13 .jpg|Temari activates Nadeshiko's Character Change, "Chin, Ton, Su!" 3010380432_1368815666_574_574.jpg|Amu and Ikuto falling 3010380461_1777699662_574_574.jpg|Amu Character Changes with Su 3010380482_687707784_574_574.jpg|Amu clumsily catches the cookies 3010380473_1126661185_574_574.jpg|Nadeshiko surprised by the falling cookies 3010380580_1018522767_574_574.jpg|Amu smiles Category: Episodes Category:Shugo Chara! episodes